Tudo pela Pátria - Quando Almas Gêmeas se Encontram
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen Ackles, Capitão do exercito e médico neurocirurgião, Jared Padalecki um jovem estudante de medicina. Jensen com 30 anos e Jared com 20. Eles se conheceram, e a química entre eles transformou uma manhã de prazer, em um final de semana de muito prazer. E agora? Continuação de Tudo Pela Pátria.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Tudo pela pátria.**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo.

**Beta:** A minha linda Anja Angioletto. Os erros que cometi são de responsabilidade dela! Obrigada Anja por me aguentar! Te amo!

**Rating: **M

**Resumo: **Jensen Ackles, Capitão do exercito e médico neurocirurgião, Jared Padalecki um jovem estudante de medicina. Jensen com 30 anos e Jared com 20. Eles se conheceram, e a química entre eles transformou uma manhã de prazer, em um final de semana de muito prazer. E agora? Continuação de Tudo Pela Pátria.

Poderia dizer que não precisava ler a primeira, mas acredito que como eles se conheceram é interessante e é uma fic tão gostosinha, sem lágrimas ou dramas, diferente dessa, onde lágrimas irão rolar. Pedras serão jogadas sobre a minha pessoa.

Ofereço essa fica uma loira maravilhosa, que betou a primeira Tudo Pela Pátria, estou devendo uma fic para ela, porem como ainda não comecei a escrever quis fazer essa agradinho enquanto ela aguardar o presente real. Está é sua Claudia, adorei te conhecer, pena que moramos tão distantes, mas o teu lugar aqui no meu coração é teu e sem pagar aluguel, com uma cerveja bem gelada.

TPP – Quando almas gêmeas se encontram.

- Bom dia, Capitão Ackles.

- Bom dia, Major Fuller. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo, fazendo continência, nem o olhar lascivo do major lhe tiraria o humor.

- Vejo que o final de semana foi muito bom. – Fuller encarou a boca carnuda do loiro.

- Foi perfeito senhor. – Jensen e Fuller começaram a seguir pelo mesmo corredor.

- Eu também estou muito feliz. – Comentou Fuller quando pararam na porta da sala dos médicos. – Fui promovido. Em menos de 15 dias receberei a patente de Tenente Coronel.

- Parabéns. – Jensen disse sincero.

- Obrigado, Capitão. – Fuller aproveitou e abraçou o loiro. – Desculpe, mas estou muito feliz.

- Eu entendo senhor. – Jensen sabia que era mentira, pois o Fuller desde que chegou ao hospital tem certa tara por ele. – Parabéns mais uma vez. – E o capitão bateu outra continência em despedida, entrando na sala.

-Parece que o Fuller está cada dia mais apaixonado. – Misha comentou assim que entrou na sala dos médicos. – Aquele abraço foi doce. – Debochou do loiro.

- Mais respeito com o nosso futuro Tenente Coronel. – Jensen revirou os olhos, mas sem tirar o leve sorriso dos lábios.

- E o Jared escapou? – Misha olhou para o amigo, já sabia a resposta.

- Missão dada, missão cumprida. – Jensen respondeu de maneira cínica. Misha apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Depois de sábado, pelo menos ligou para ele? – Jensen apenas sorriu, trocando de assunto. Se caso Misha soubesse que Jared passou o final de semana com ele, ia querer detalhes e imaginar mil coisa.

- Temos que rever os estudos da cirurgia da semana seguinte. - Misha ainda olhou inconformado para o amigo.

- Espero que quando você se apaixone, não seja por alguém que vai te fazer sofrer. – Misha comentou antes de encerrar o assunto. – Os relatórios do paciente escolhido já foram enviados, a cirurgia ocorrerá em Washington. Os pacientes que não vão precisar de cirurgia, serão transferido para o Ian. – O capitão Ian Somerhalder era neurologista. – A experiência, será transmitida via satélite para todas as universidades de medicina do país.

- Essa semana será bem cheia. – Jensen pegou os prontuários. – Vou ver primeiro os meus pacientes, depois quero me concentrar somente nessa cirurgia, se de certo será um grande avanço.

11111

- Bom dia, major Padalecki. – Jensen estava visitando seus pacientes internados. – Coronel Padalecki. – O loiro fez continência para oficial, que estava à paisana e acabava de sair do banheiro.

- Meu filho, mas acredito que já o conheça. – O velho olhava com orgulho para o coronel.

- Sim, senhor. – Jensen confirmou.

Ele tinha tido problemas no passado com o coronel. Quando o Exército revogou a lei onde os homossexuais poderiam permanecer no exército desde que não assumissem sua orientação sexual, o coronel fez um discurso homofóbico, e logo em seguida perguntou quem era gay, com o objetivo de coibir alguém que quisesse assumir, isso aconteceu em muitos quartéis na época.

O loiro ainda era tenente, e foi o primeiro a levantar a mão, na verdade o único, os outros ficaram com medo, mas esse medo desapareceu quando uma semana depois Jensen foi promovido a capitão.

O coronel ainda tentou persegui-lo, mas misteriosamente cessou. Ao conhecer a história de Jared, ligou as datas e percebeu que foi na mesma época em que o moreno se assumiu para a família.

- O exército deve ter orgulho de ter um médico como o capitão Ackles em seu quadro funcional. – O velho claramente gostava de Jensen.

- Claro meu pai. – O coronel não quis negar, pois o seu pai confiava no jovem oficial e isso estava contribuindo para o seu restabelecimento, e querendo ou não, Jensen era um excelente médico e militar, seus gostos sexuais não afetavam sua competência.

- Coronel, o seu pai terá alta amanhã, hoje ficará apenas para uma observação, principalmente no quesito descanso. – Jensen olhou com seriedade para o velho major. – Estes dois chás, um para tomar pela tarde, e outro pela noite, lhe ajudará relaxar e a dormir, sem precisar de remédios fortes para isso. Somente esse pequeno comprimido, que serve também para aliviar a dor. – Jensen entregou a receita para o coronel, juntamente com dois pacotes de chás.

- Não vou ficar mijando nas calças? – O major perguntou sério e carrancudo.

- Somente se tiver preguiça de levantar. – Jensen brincou. – Porém Major, temos de ter consciência de nossa idade.

- Eu sei. – O major falou tristemente, pois a incontinência urinária era uma realidade em sua vida, mas ainda conseguia se trocar sozinho, e ele queria continuar com essa independência. – Gostaria de lhe falar a sós. – O coronel se afastou deixando o pai com Jensen.

- Capitão o senhor entende eu sou homem e apesar de velho. – E o Major Padalecki pediu algo inusitado para o loiro, que ficou de arranjar.

1111111

- Foi bom? – Perguntou Chad, o companheiro de quarto de Jared, assim que este entrou.

- Como assim? – O moreno se assustou.

- Você sumiu o final de semana inteiro, e volta com essa cara de 'dei e gostei'. – Jared revirou os olhos. – Quer que eu pergunte o que?

- Se estou com cara de que dei e gostei, não pergunta nada, pois já sabe a resposta. – E o moreno entrou em seu quarto.

- Quero saber de tudo. – Chad correu, mas a porta já estava trancada.

- Estou atrasado. – Disse quando saiu do quarto para ir às aulas, sem dar tempo para o amigo perguntar qualquer coisa, estava apenas adiando o momento, pois Chad não iria lhe deixar em paz.

O trabalho de Jared foi elogiado pelo professor, ganhando nota máxima, a primeira que Fredric Lehne dá depois de 10 anos.

- O nome do meu último aluno a ganhar 10, foi Jensen Ackles. – O coração de Jared acelerou ao ouvir o nome do seu capitão. – Hoje é um dos grandes neurocirurgiões desse país, poderia estar muito rico, mas preferiu servir ao exército. Como prêmio Padalecki, na semana que vem, assistirá a uma intervenção cirúrgica experimental sob o comando do Dr. Jensen Ackles.

Jared sorriu feliz, mas lembrou de o que Jensen disse: "Seu trabalho está excelente. Se Lehne achar também, ele vai começar a prestar atenção em você e lhe tirar o coro." E pelo sorriso do professor para ele, seria isso mesmo, mas se sobrevivesse seu sucesso como médico estaria garantido.

Jared não se preocupou se Jensen iria procurá-lo ou não, mas tinha quase certeza que o final de semana iria se repetir, mas não procurou pensar muito nisso. Principalmente quando os dias foram se passando e o capitão não lhe enviou nem uma mensagem. Pensou em mandar o resultado do seu trabalho, porém achou melhor não, Jensen poderia pensar que estava lhe cobrando algo.

111111

A semana para Jensen foi muito trabalhosa, teve poucas horas de sono, nem foi para a sua casa, às vezes ia dormir na casa de Misha, e nos momentos de folga seu pensamento sempre o levava para as doces lembranças com Jared. Às vezes pensava em ligar, mas geralmente já eram altas horas da noite, e estava morto de cansado, detestava mensagem de texto, então apenas dormia, em seus sonhos se encontrava com o moreno.

- Jensen, vamos tomar uma cerveja, acho que merecemos. – Misha convidou o amigo depois de 24 horas no ar entre cirurgia, e monitoramentos pós-operatório.

- Eu estou esgotado, e amanhã, entro de serviço pelo final de semana, prefiro ir dormir. Acho que nem vou para tua casa, vou ficar no hospital mesmo.

- Não senhor, se ficar aqui não vai descansar nada. – Misha falou de maneira que não aceitaria desculpas. – Vamos passar em um barzinho qualquer pelo caminho, tomar uma bem gelada, apenas para relaxar.

111111111

- Misha, depois eu que sou pedófilo? – Jensen comentou assim que entraram no bar. – O que vamos beber aqui, chocolate gelado?

- Esse é um bar universitário, a cerveja daqui sempre é bem gelada. – Misha justificou.

- A Vick sabe que você frequenta esse espaço de lolitas? – Jensen perguntou se acomodando em um banco junto ao balcão. – Esse bar fica perto da NYU?

- Está procurando o teu gatinho? – Misha debochou quando viu que o loiro olhava de maneira ostensiva para o lado como se estivesse procurando alguém. – Pega tua cerveja, vamos bebê-la e ir para casa, nada de caça ao virgem, ou melhor, ex-virgem.

- Acho que não vou para casa com você. – Jensen parou o movimento de beber a cerveja com o gargalo bem próximo dos lábios, ficando com a boca entreaberta em um sorriso de pura felicidade, ao ver Jared jogando em uma mesa de bilhar um pouco próxima.

- Calma. – Misha o segurou quando Jensen vez menção de ir na direção de Jared.

- O que foi? – Jensen não entendeu a atitude do amigo.

- Olha de novo. – E Jensen percebeu um rapaz abraçando a cintura de Jared, sorrindo de maneira boba para o moreno.

- E daí? Acredito que não farei nenhum esforço para tirar aquele pirralho de rota. – Jensen sorria como se perguntasse: "Qual o problema?"

- Com certeza o rapaz não é páreo para você, mas pensa bem, eles tem a mesma idade. O que você está oferecendo para o Jared? De repente esse mocinho quer algo mais do que uma simples transa. – Misha falava sério com o loiro.

Jensen olhou em direção aos dois rapazes, e Jared agora estava entre as pernas do outro que estava sentado na mesa de bilhar, envolvido em um beijo ardente.

- Acho que vou embora. – Jensen seguiu em direção à saída.

- Isso foi ciúme? – Misha riu, pois nunca o loiro agiu assim.

- Não enche, estou cansado e você tem razão, o Jared deve seguir sua vida. – Dentro do carro Jensen encostou a cabeça no vidro e fingiu que dormia, mas a imagem do moreno beijando o outro lhe sufocava, estava com ciúmes, sua real vontade era tirar aquele mosquito de perto do seu Jared, e doía ainda mais, pois apesar de querer menosprezar o outro, ele era muito bonito.

Jensen demorou a dormir lembrando-se da pegada do moreno, apesar da pouca idade, com certeza ele estava entre os tops 10 amantes de sua vida.

Flash back on

Eram duas da madrugada quando os amigos de Jensen foram embora. Jared conquistou todos com o seu jeito e sorriso, e por que também torcia pelo mesmo time, Dallas. Sorria nas brincadeiras, por causa da pouca idade, e começou a chamar o Steve de tio, tendo o apoio de todos.

Assim que Jensen fechou a porta de sua casa se viu prensado contra ela. Jared lhe mordia nuca, e invadia a camiseta que vestia apertando os músculos de seu tórax.

- Quero você. – Jensen se arrepiou todo ao ouvir a voz rouca e sussurrada junto de seu ouvido, e mais o membro duro esfregando no seu traseiro. Realmente o seu gatinho não era um filhote passivo.

Jensen se virou para ele e quase derrete diante do olhar escuro e cheio de desejo do moreno.

- Vamos subir. – Jensen segurou a mão do moreno que o seguiu, parecendo mais calmo, porém, quando chegaram ao quarto, o loiro viu sua camiseta sendo praticamente rasgada, e a calça jeans que usava sendo retirado do seu corpo com a boxer junto. O garoto tímido, o olhava como um homem sensual e quente.

Jensen se entregou as caricias, boca que lhe sugava, beijava e mordia. Mãos que lhe apertavam. Dedos que lhe invadiam, lhe abriam, fazia muito tempo que não era dominado daquela maneira, e veio de onde menos esperava: um garoto inexperiente, doce, tímido e quente, tão quente que sentiu seu corpo febril.

- Jared, por favor, eu preciso... – Jensen se viu implorando para ser possuído.

- Eu estou com medo de te machucar... – Jared apesar de todo desejo, nunca tinha feito isso e ele sabia o quanto era grande. Seu corpo todo tremia de ansiedade. Mas sem coragem de seguir em frente, estava para explodir de tanto prazer.

- Tudo bem soldado, deixa que eu assumo a missão. – E Jared foi abraçado e virado, ficando de peito para cima, com Jensen sobre ele e se preparando para sentar sobre o seu membro. – Você tem uma bela arma... – O loiro lhe tomou a boca para sufocar os gemidos de dor.

- Missão cumprida, capitão. – Jared falou ao ver seu membro todo no corpo de Jensen.

- Ainda não soldado, apenas o território foi invadido, agora só precisa ser conquistado, e isso depende muito de você. – A voz de Jensen saia mais rouca, em um tom entre a dor e o prazer.

Jared sentou e lhe abraçou começando a sugar um dos mamilos de Jensen, enquanto tentava fazer os primeiro movimentos. O capitão se apoiou nos ombros e logo cavalgava esquecido da dor e entregue ao prazer da boca que lhe mordia o peito, das mãos que lhe apertavam e do pênis que lhe tocava de maneira profunda e certeira.

Quando o ato terminou Jensen caiu sobre o moreno, mas logo saiu, se deitando ao lado do corpo que ainda tentava respirar de maneira regular, Jared buscou o peito sujo de esperma, mas não se importou e se aconchegou ali, ainda respirando com dificuldades.

Jensen pegou uma blusa jogada ao lado da cama e se limpou um pouco. Não queria levantar. Pensava que nunca tinha gozado daquela maneira sem ter o seu membro tocado, alguns parceiros tentaram, mas isso apenas deixava o loiro frustrado, Jared o surpreendia cada vez mais.

- Fui bem? – Perguntou o moreno tão timidamente que Jensen se perguntou onde estava aquele amante fogoso.

- Nem vou elogiar para não ficar convencido, mas missão cumprida com louvor. – Jared sorriu mostrando as covinhas. Jensen capturou o sorriso do moreno em um beijo calmo, onde ficaram apenas curtindo o sabor um do outro sem pressa.

- Dentro de você é tão quente, úmido e aconchegante, eu sou assim também? – Jared perguntou encarando os olhos verdes de Jensen, assim que o beijo foi interrompido, o loiro apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. – Queria você outra vez.

- Outra vez? – Jensen se surpreendeu. – Será que eu aguento? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu, apenas um soldado aguentei, acredito que um capitão esteja mais preparado. – Jared já colocava outra camisinha e pegava o lubrificante. – Quem comanda sou eu. – E Jensen se entregou novamente naquela noite pela segunda vez.

Flash back off

"Aquele pirralho não é homem para o Jared." Pensava o capitão, em sua mão o gozo de uma masturbação embalada pelas lembranças. "E nem você..." Acusava sua consciência.


	2. Chapter 2

2222

Jared estava cansado naquela sexta, mas Chad o perturbou para sair.

- Vai ficar fazendo o que? – Perguntou o amigo cansado de insistir. – Esperar o telefonema do capitão? Nós somos homens sabendo que se não ligamos no dia seguinte, é por que não queremos compromisso e dificilmente iremos ligar.

- Eu estou apenas cansado. – Jared olhou para a cara do amigo e viu que só teria paz se saísse com este. – Tudo bem, mas não vou demorar. – Chad sorriu vitorioso.

Quando chegaram ao barzinho, Chad o apresentou para Brandon Jones, que começou a cerca-lo, no começo não queria, mas depois percebeu que sua negação era apenas por causa do Jensen. O rapaz era divertido, inteligente e bonito, dava para passar uma noite solitária.

- Sabe que estou de olho em você desde que cheguei aqui na NYU? – Brandon sussurrava no ouvido de Jared. – Quando fui transferido deixando amigos, família, pensei que o mundo estava contra mim. Mas quando coloquei os olhos em você e ainda descobrir que era gay, pensei: Deus me ama. – O rapaz sorriu e afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno mordendo levemente a pele em um convite mudo.

Jared correspondia os carinhos, mas não estava com vontade de levar a diante, e mesmo com todos os esforços de Brandon, o moreno foi realmente mais cedo para casa. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer e deixou o outro, literalmente na mão.

- Jared, não entendi. O que aconteceu? – Chad interpelou o amigo assim que o encontrou na hora do almoço, pois o loiro dormiu até tarde.

- Do que você está falando? – Jared continuou a montar o sanduiche natural que seria o seu almoço.

- Do Brandon! O cara estava quase dando para ti na mesa do bilhar, e de repente simplesmente você cai fora.

- Chad, você me conhece e sabe que não vou para cama assim com qualquer pessoa. – Jared fala e baixa a cabeça diante de sua contradição.

- Claro, desculpa! Me esqueci que você teve a sua primeira vez com um namorado antigo. Opa! Nem namorado e nem antigo. – Chad ironizou, na verdade ele estava preocupado de o amigo alimentar algum sentimento pelo Capitão.

- Chad, o que aconteceu com o Jensen foi algo que não dá para explicar. – Como falar que quando o capitão chegava perto dele, o seu corpo não lhe pertencia mais? Era uma atração sobrenatural, e ele sentia que no outro algo parecido acontecia, e por isso não entendia o motivo de tanto silêncio, tentava não se aprofundar nisso para não alimentar a mágoa, pois Jensen não tinha lhe prometido nada.

- Tá, tudo bem, não resistiu, esqueceu-se de teus princípios, mas e aí? Vai ficar esperando por ele até quando? E se foi tão especial, por que não liga? – Chad não dava trégua mexia na ferida sem dó.

- Eu não estou esperando por ele, pensei que fosse me ligar, pois achava ia acontecer de novo. – Jared ainda sentia o beijo de despedia, tinha um gosto de 'quero mais, e vamos nos encontrar novamente'. – Mas agora já perdi essa esperança. E o Brandon é legal, porém não bateu aquela vontade... Entende, e você sabe o meu jeito, o Jensen foi uma exceção. E não ligo para ele, por que já passou muito tempo, vou falar o que?

- Só não vai criar uma paixão platônica por ele. – Ainda não conformado com o amigo.

- De platônica não tem nada, é uma apenas uma boa lembrança. – Jared sorriu tristemente. – Mas eu sei e sempre soube que não passaria disso. E o Brandon tem um problema, é muito novinho.

- A esqueci você gosta de velho. – Chad riu da cara de indignado de Jared.

- Velho não, maduro, o Jensen não é velho.

- É velho sim! Caduco, não ligou por que tem Mal de Alzheimer. – Jared começou a rir junto com o amigo.

222222

O final de semana continuou com trabalhos intensos para Jensen, até Misha, que estava de folga, foi chamado para auxiliar o loiro em uma cirurgia de emergência. Um tenente tinha sofrido um aneurisma, e além de monitorar o paciente recém-operado, o loiro estudava o novo método de implantes de membros eletrônicos.

Jensen agradecia o excesso de trabalho, pois nas horas folgas seus pensamentos voavam até o moreno, e ele não sabia o que fazer com essa situação.

222222

- Jensen por que você não liga para o Jared? – Misha estava sentado ao seu lado no avião. Estavam indo para Washington.

- Ligar para que? Engraçado você estar dizendo isso, não foi você que não me deixou ir falar com ele?

- Foi, mas desde desse dia te sinto meio triste. – Misha o encarava.

- Triste não, cansado. – Jensen mentia e sabia disso, pois apesar de não ter ligado para o Jared tinha esperança de ficar novamente com ele, e agora não via nenhum possibilidade, não que achasse que tivesse apaixonado, mas deseja repetir aquele final de semana, sentir aqueles lábios sobre a sua boca, pele, aquelas mãos inexperientes, mas que faziam seu corpo vibrar como cordas de um violão bem afinado.

2222222

O dia da cirurgia chegou. Seria transmitida para as universidades do país, os espectadores era alunos de medicina, que cursavam o ultimo anos e os que estavam se especializando em neurocirurgias.

Era uma cirurgia longa, seis horas aproximadamente, os professores fariam a descrição dos procedimentos, além do governo, uma empresa particular estava financiando as pesquisas.

Consistia em um implante no cérebro do paciente, que recebia as ondas mentais referentes aos movimentos e os transmitiam para neurossensores instalados no membro eletrônico, o objetivo era que este funcionasse como um membro normal.

Jensen era responsável pelo implante dos neurossensores juntamente com o Misha.

Foram seis horas de intervenção cirúrgicas, um intervalo de duas horas e depois os médicos participantes voltariam para responder as perguntas dos que assistiram a cirurgia.

Jared acompanhava a cirurgia e as explicações, mas às vezes se perdia no movimento das mãos de Jensen.

- Dá para perceber a leveza e a firmeza das mãos do Dr. Ackles. – Sussurrou uma colega sentada ao seu lado.

"Mais firmes do que leves, principalmente na pegada." Jared sorriu de maneira cínica ao lembrar o que aquelas mãos sabiam fazer além de operar.

Quando Jensen apareceu já sem a máscara e uniformizado, a plateia feminina quase não conseguiu controlar suspiros diante da beleza do médico, a vontade de Jared foi de sair da sala, por causa do violento ciúme que sentiu.

Quando acabaram as apresentações, ia começar a rodada de perguntas.

- Primeira pergunta para o Dr. Ackles. – Informou o mediador e o rosto de Jensen apareceu na tela, nesse momento passou a língua entre os lábios e Jared prendeu a respiração.

- O senhor é casado? – Veio de uma garota que colocou a mão na boca, envergonhada mostrando que a pergunta não era aquela, foi apenas um pensamento alto. – Me desculpa não era essa a pergunta.

- Sou solteiro. – Respondeu sério o loiro. – Próxima pergunta. – Jensen não se ofendeu, mas preferiu não brincar e assim abrir espaços a outras brincadeiras. Estava cansado e ainda pensava no moreno direto.

Depois de muitas perguntas, foi à vez de Jared.

- Próxima pergunta será feita por Jared Padalecki para o Dr. Ackles. – A voz do mediador anunciou. Jensen prendeu a respiração, foi uma surpresa muito além de agradável o moreno está assistindo a cirurgia, e sentiu seu coração acelerar, quando a câmera focou o rosto estudante.

- Humm... – Jared tossiu limpando a garganta e consultou suas anotações formulando a pergunta, rezou para a sua voz estivesse firme.

- Excelente pergunta Jared. – Assim Jensen começou a responder para o moreno, na voz do loiro uma admiração, pois foi a melhor pergunta do dia.

Outra pergunta que Jared queria fazer era: por que não me ligou? Queria muito repetir o final de semana, ou parte dele, esse pensamento o fez ficar envergonhado de si mesmo, pois o loiro nem tinha lhe dado à mínima e ainda o desejava.

Na saída, além do novo avanço da medicina, a beleza dos médicos fazia parte dos comentários, principalmente de Jensen.

- Se ele tivesse chance de me conhecer, ia deixar de ser solteiro rapidinho. – Uma comentou rindo como se tivesse contado uma piada.

- Ele é solteiro e nenhuma das moças que estão babando teria alguma chance, o Dr. Ackles é gay. – Comentou o professor Jason Mamoa, para o moreno.

Jared e Mamoa tiveram uma pequena paquera escondida por causa das regras da instituição, mas não foi a diante. Jason queria fazer de Jared uma garota, em um final de semana em que o moreno topou sair com ele, o professor lhe entregou um pacote dizendo que era para estar usando quando fosse lhe encontrar, e quando abriu a pequena sacola, havia uma calcinha vermelha, e todo e qualquer tesão que sentia se acabou ali. Mas a intimidade e a amizade ficaram, além da esperança no professor.

- Oba! Então tenho uma chance. – Brincou Jared.

- Eu acredito que você não. – Jason comentou deixando Jared surpreso.

- Por quê? – A voz de Jared saiu em um tom de surpresa.

- Conheço o Dr. Ackles desde a época da universidade, e há alguns anos, o encontrei soltando fumaça de tanta raiva do teu pai. – Jason falou e vendo a curiosidade no olhar do rapaz continuou. – A raiva era tanta que com certeza ele não ia querer nenhuma ligação com alguém da família. Decepcionado?

- Não, eu...

- Precisa ver a tua cara de decepção. – O professor ria. – Tudo bem, como você é uma graça, com certeza ele te concederia uma boa foda, porém seria apenas isso. – Deu uma tapinha no rosto do moreno e foi embora.

22222

- Idiota! – Jared se jogou no sofá do apartamento que dividia com Chad.

- Por que eu sou idiota? – Chad estava surpreso.

-Não é você. É o capitão Jensen Babaca Ackles. – Jared respirava forte.

- Até hoje pela manhã, era o Capitão Jensen gostoso Ackles. – Foi assim que Jared lhe denominou ao sair cedo para assistir a cirurgia.

- Descobri por que ele não me ligou. – Jared falou mais calmo, porém triste. – É algo tão infantil, idiota, babaca... – O moreno se exaltou novamente.

- E qual foi? – Jared lhe contou o que Jason lhe dissera. – Você sabe que não sou fã do cara, mas realmente não acredito nisso, acho que ele não te ligou por não quer compromisso. Foi uma transa apenas. Para de procurar motivos, ou você acha que se teu sobrenome fosse Murray, ele estaria aqui te pedindo em casamento?

- Não.

- Então para de bater a cabeça pensando nos motivos, ele simplesmente não quis te ligar e pronto.

- Mas foi tão... – Jared pensou "Especial".

- Vamos sair?

- Hoje ainda é quarta-feira, amanhã cedo tenho aula. – Para Chad a universidade era uma eterna festa. E pelo ritmo essa festa ia durar um pouco mais do que o tempo normal, pelo menos até o pai do loiro cansar das farras do filho. Chad cursava Direito, mas seu sonho era ser ator, quando não estava em festas, corria atrás de trabalhos em teatros e filmes. Sempre ameaçava largar tudo e ir para Hollywood.

22222

Desde o momento que Jensen viu o Jared simplesmente não conseguiu mais tirar o moreno do pensamento, por ele teria pegado o primeiro avião, mas teria de ficar e esperar o paciente acordar e verificar se a operação não atingiu os outros membros e se o membro eletrônico estava respondendo.

- Deu tudo certo. – Jensen falou com alívio quando o paciente acordou, se algo houvesse dado errado, teria que realizar nova operação, e a decisão que tomou seria adiada, e ele não aguentava mais.

- Misha, você aguenta as pontas por aqui? – Jensen perguntou para o amigo, era quinta-feira à noite.

-Por quê? – Misha estava surpreso.

- Preciso ver o Jared, já adiei muito. Quando chegarmos na segunda teremos muito trabalho acumulado, e terei pouco tempo. – Jensen sorria em expectativa, estavam apenas monitorando o paciente, o loiro poderia se ausentar, mas dependia da aprovação do amigo, pois estavam juntos nesse projeto, se Misha dissesse que precisava dele, teria de ficar.

- Ver o Jared? – Misha estava mais surpreso. – Pensei que tivesse desistido.

- Pensei também, mas desde o momento que o vi, o que mais desejo é repetir aquele final de semana, mesmo que tenha de enfrentar aquele frangote. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Final de semana? – Jensen viu os olhos azuis do amigo arregalar. – Não foi apenas a manhã de sábado? – O loiro mordeu os lábios em uma confirmação. – O que mais você tem para me contar? Fala tudo, só assim eu te libero.

- O levei para minha casa. – Jensen sorriu quando Misha ficou de boca aberta.

- Tudo bem Jensen, você pode ir, estamos livres mesmo da rotina militar, mas o que você quer realmente com o Jared?

– Não sei! – Jensen estava sendo sincero. – Apenas quero vê-lo de novo, ver o seu sorriso, ouvir a sua voz, principalmente gemendo meu nome, sei lá. Se vai ser apenas por algum tempo ou para sempre, não sei, mas cansei de lutar contra mim mesmo, nunca fui de ir contra meus desejos, e não vou começar agora.

- Certo! Amanhã teremos um teste que você precisa observar, e depois eu me responsabilizo. – Jensen deu um beijo no rosto do amigo. – Eu merecia um boquete.

- Você não desiste! – Jensen ria com vontade, feliz com a decisão.

- Por falar em desistir, ontem ouvi, por acaso, o Major Fuller comentar que gostaria que você colocasse a nova patente em seu ombro. E será no sábado. – O loiro entortou a boca em um falso sorriso.

- Ele falou para você isso?

- Não.

- Então não sei de nada. – Jensen mordeu os lábios. – Amanhã tenho que ficar distante de Fuller.

- Mesmo assim você sabe que o Fuller é vingativo. Por que apenas não liga para o Jared?

- Misha, simplesmente eu sumi. Não dá apenas para ligar dizendo "oi tudo bem? Quero te ver." – Jensen sabia que Fuller ia querer encher a sua paciência. – E além do mais, eu quero ver o Jared. No sábado depois do cerimonial Fuller vai querer comemorações, nem vou poder ir embora, e perder o meu precioso tempo ao lado de Fuller quando tenho um moreno lindo para reseduzir? – Jensen deu uma piscadinha para o Misha. – Estou liberado capitão?

Misha sorriu e balançou a cabeça, "Será que o meu amigo finalmente foi capturado?" Foi o que passou pela sua cabeça ao se despedir do loiro.

22222

Jared estava sentado na cama olhando para o notebook tentando estudar, se ele soubesse que ficaria tão abalado ao ver Jensen outra vez, mesmo através de vídeo, não teria ido para o evento.

- Jared? – Chamou Chad.

- O que foi? – O mau humor era evidente na voz.

- Tua culpa. – O moreno ouviu o amigo falar para alguém que despertou a curiosidade, o fazendo levantar. – Visita. – Mas não era preciso dizer nada, pois Jensen estava parado ali na porta do seu quarto. – Tô saindo! – Porém ninguém ouviu ou se importava com a presença de Chad.

Sem palavras, apenas se jogaram nos braços um do outro, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, as bocas se uniram em um beijo cheio de saudade. Jared sem interromper o contato com os lábios retirou a jaqueta que Jensen usava sem se preocupar com o que o outro poderia pensar, que era fácil ou não tinha amor próprio, mas isso não passou pela sua cabeça, o importante era que o capitão estava ali o abraçando e tendo gemidos e palavras abafadas pelos beijos que trocavam.

Jensen sentiu sua jaqueta e depois a camisa que usava sendo retirada pelo moreno, e resolveu agir, fazendo o mesmo com o moletom de Jared, e foi rápido, pois sentiu falta do corpo do outro. As calças foram arrancadas com dificuldades, pois afoitas as mãos se atrapalhavam na missão prazerosa que era despir o amante e assim poder sentir a pele um do outro sem qualquer barreira.

Ambos procuraram a cama, seus desejos e pensamentos estavam sincronizados, Jared nunca ficou tão feliz por ter investido em uma cama King Size, pois uma comum não aguentaria os dois, gemendo, se beijando, rolando de um lado para outro, uma hora Jensen estava em cima, outra era Jared, as pernas entrelaçadas, e os pênis duros latejavam sentindo a fricção dos corpos.

Jared aranhava as costas de Jensen, ou passeava pelos músculos formados do corpo que ali naquele momento era do seu homem, aquele que lhe despertou para os prazeres da carne e parecia que lhe roubara a alma.

Quando Jensen estava sobre Jared e suas mãos o exploravam, lembrando os caminhos conhecidos, sentindo os músculos ainda em formação do corpo tão jovem, mas cheio de promessa de ser lindo e perfeito, e o loiro desejou um dia pode se render ao homem, assim como estava rendido ao garoto.

As bocas se afastavam apenas para respirarem e mesmo assim procuravam um pedaço de pele para provar, matar vontade, a sede de sentir um ao outro era tanta que o sexo com penetração, não passou pela cabeça de nenhum deles. Queriam apenas eternizar o momento do reencontro. Era apenas pele contra pele.

Mas logo a necessidade física de satisfação ficou mais forte, e em perfeita sincronia um envolveu o membro do outro, nesse momento os olhares se encontraram e se perderam em um gozo único.

Se sentiam melecados de suor e esperma, mas o simples fato que teriam de afastar o corpo um do outro os faziam desistir de um simples banho, e Jared se aconchegou junto ao peito de Jensen que o abraçava forte.

- Jared, eu não... – Jensen foi interrompido pelo toque dos dedos, em sua boca inchada, por causa dos beijos trocados.

- Não precisa, não estou te cobrando nada. – Jensen encarou o rosto do moreno que tinha nos lábios um sorriso doce de satisfação.

- Eu sei! Você nunca me cobra nada. – E o loiro segurou sua mão e depositou um beijo na palma, antes de repousar está sobre o seu peito. – Mas eu quero dar, bem fraca, na verdade. – Jensen riu. – Essas duas semanas foram muito atribuladas, o tempo mínimo, teve dias que nem parar para comer conseguia. Ia dormir muito tarde, quando dormia, e ficava com receio de te acordar, ou atrapalhar os teus estudos. Na sexta passada foi mais calmo, e Misha resolveu parar em um bar, tomar uma cerveja, e eu te vi...

- Me viu? – Jared se surpreendeu. – E por que não foi falar comigo?

- Você estava para deixar um franguinho de quatro na mesa de bilhar. – Jensen tentou, mas a voz denunciou que ficou com ciúmes. – E ai eu desisti.

- Desistiu? – Jared o apertou com mais força como se o loiro fosse sair dali e nunca mais iriam se encontrar. – E o que fez você mudar de ideia?

- Sua pergunta brilhante. – Jensen sorriu, e encarou Jared com carinho. – Resolvi não lutar mais contra a vontade de te ter em meus braços novamente. – O loiro depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do moreno.

- Eu tive tanta raiva de você, mas não foi por que não me ligou. – Jared subiu mais o corpo para ficar na altura do rosto de Jensen. E falou sobre o que Jason tinha contado a ele. – Você ainda tem raiva do meu pai?

- Quem lhe contou essa história? – Jensen estava curioso.

- O professor Mamoa.

- O Jason? – Jared confirmou com a cabeça. – Para ele ter te contado tiveram algo?

- Ficamos algumas vezes. Na verdade ele era para ser o primeiro, mas ele tem uma mania estranha... – Jared parou de falar e Jensen gargalhou.

- Que cor era a calcinha que ele queria que vestisse? – Jensen perguntou entre risadas.

- Vermelha de renda. – Jared se contagiou com a risada do loiro.

- Esse Jason não toma jeito, já disse para ele deixar de ser gay. Um homem lindo como você. – Jared abriu mais o sorriso. – Não é para se colocar uma calcinha, é para baixar a cueca com os dentes. - O loiro falou bem safado, mas logo ficou sério. – Eu não tenho raiva de seu pai, mas a recíproca é não é verdadeira.

- Meu pai tem raiva de você? Ele te persegue? – Jared estava preocupado.

- Jared seu pai é um homem é preconceituoso, mas acredito que com a sua homossexualidade ele deva ter revisto algumas teorias, mas quando assumi diante de todos, ele considerou uma afronta pessoal e essa mágoa sei que está guardada, sinto em seu olhar.

- Mas ele te persegue? – Jared repetiu.

- Perseguir é forte, mas no começo ele pegou no meu pé procurando erros, mas depois parou. E também me retrato mais com o comando do hospital do que no QG, por tanto o contato com ele é pequeno. – O pai do Jared era o segundo em comando na região de Nova York. – E se eu tivesse raiva do seu pai, ele já estava perdoado.

- Por quê? – Jared o encarava curioso.

- Alguém que tem um filho assim gostoso... – Jared deu soco leve no peito do loiro, e em retribuição Jensen lhe roubou um selinho. – Acho que nós deveríamos tomar um banho.

- Mas está tão bom aqui. – Jared comentou meio dengoso.

- Adoro esse seu jeito de gatinho. – E ficaram se encarando, Jared passeou com os dedos em volta dos olhos de Jensen. E depositou dois beijos um em cada olho, por reconhecer olheiras de puro cansaço, e sem perceber se entregaram ao sono.

22222

Jensen foi o primeiro a acordar, estranhou onde estava, e sem abrir os olhos começou a se situar: o peso sobre o seu corpo, a mão repousada em seu peito, o perfume dos cabelos junto a sua narina, a cintura que seu braço envolvia, as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas. A sensação era tão boa que se manteve quieto como se ainda tivesse dormindo, até sentir o ser que estava deitado junto a si levantar a cabeça e depositar em seu rosto um beijo leve, e cheio de carinho.

- Acorda dorminhoco. – Jensen sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Jared em seu ouvido, e se manteve de olhos fechados, e o moreno lhe mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, acariciou seus mamilos. – Eu sei que está fingindo. – Falou quando o loiro gemeu.

- É melhor eu acordar, antes que seja abusado. – Jensen falou se espreguiçando.

- E você não quer? – Jared ronronava como um gatinho em seu ouvido.

- Não me provoca. – E Jensen trocou de posição rapidamente assustando o moreno. – Acho que precisamos de um banho. – Comentou quando a pele que estava grudada por causa do sêmen repuxou com o movimento. – Onde é o banheiro? – O moreno apontou para uma porta ali existente.

Jared observou Jensen se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro, às pernas arqueadas musculosas na medida certa, e aquele bunda redonda, firme, e as costas... "Estou ficando um pervertido." Pensou o moreno ao ver seu membro querer tomar vida.

O box do banheiro era pequeno para dois homens grandes se movimentarem livremente, por tanto tomaram banhos separados, porém o loiro não saiu do banheiro na vez do Jared.

- Jensen para com isso. – O loiro estava encostado na porta acariciando o próprio membro olhando o moreno passar sabonete pelo corpo, pois proibira este de fechar o Box.

- Me deixa esfregar as tuas costas? – Pediu o loiro. – Não. – Falou gemendo quando Jared fechou a porta do Box.

Jared encostou-se à parede do banheiro e deixou seu coração se acalmar, pois ele acelerou demais com o olhar faminto de Jensen sobre ele, riu por se sentir uma donzela em perigo.

22222

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro Jensen o agarrou e o prensou na parede. – Camisinha e lubrificante. – Pediu como se fosse um assalto.

- Não tenho.

- Como não tem? – Jensen estava surpreso. – Universitário sem camisinha e sem lubrificante estocado?

- Eu era virgem e sem ninguém, lembra? – Jared se defendeu. – E você que vem atrás de mim, despreparado. – Acusou fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido em dias de mudanças.

- Pela primeira vez estou despreparado, e diante da bundinha mais linda que já vi. – Jared fingiu se irritar diante da frase safada do capitão, mas Jensen continuava o imobilizando. – Isso prova que vim apenas para te pedir desculpa e te convidar para jantar, ai no jantar com certeza eu estaria preparado para comer a sobremesa. - Vou manter o meu plano original, vamos jantar? – Jensen o virou de frente.

- Vou ser a sobremesa? – O loiro lhe beijou em uma forma de confirmação.

- Agora vamos nos vestir, caso contrário, pularei o prato principal.

222222

O final de semana foi recheado de sexo, mas também de conversas, descobertas de coisas em comum, passeios pela praia, no sábado à noite saíram para dançar, no domingo os amigos de Jensen fizeram um churrasco na casa do loiro e o capitão apenas sorria das piadinhas, pois encontrar Jared novamente na casa deste era uma situação nova e que faziam pensar, mas torciam que desse certo, pois gostaram do moreno.

- Passei duas semanas me dedicando pouco aos meus pacientes, estarei bem ocupado essa semana, cirurgias, consultas e acompanhamentos, mas me mande mensagem quando estiver com tempo, se for ao caso te ligarei de volta. – Jensen falou quando deixou Jared na porta da irmandade que este morava.

- Não se preocupa com isso, essa semana para mim também será cheia, as provas começam na próxima semana e tenho alguns trabalhos para apresentar.

- Adorei esses dias.

- Também. – Jared respondeu antes trocarem o beijo de despedida, que demorou bastante, pois não sabiam quando iam se encontrar novamente, a certeza era que seria apenas um até logo, mas quando?

2222

Na segunda pela tarde o seu avô o intimou ir à casa de seus pais.

- Vô, qual é a urgência? – Jared estranhou o velho que o chamou para o quarto.

- Fiz uns exames depois que sair do hospital. – O avô dele lhe entregou uns envelopes. – Esses são os resultados, o teu pai ligou e tem consulta apenas na outra semana, por que o Dr. Ackles estava em um projeto e acumulou, teu pai levou para o médico que ficou no lugar dele, mas eu não o conheço e nem estou tomando o remédio que ele passou. Tua mãe me dá, finjo que engulo e depois cuspo, tomou somente o remédio do capitão.

- Mas vô, o senhor tem que parar com essas desconfianças com os médicos...

- Não, escuta. – O velho interrompeu o neto. – Quero que você leve para o capitão os exames e o nome do remédio que o outro passou, no Ackles eu confio. Ele é bom, o remédio faz efeito, sinto poucas dores e ele me compreende.

- Ele é um excelente médico. – Jared esperava que sua voz não tivesse saído de maneira apaixonada.

- O teu pai disse que não vai me levar e nem os exames, até parece que ele tem algo contra o capitão... – O Major ficou pensando no assunto. – Liga para ele.

- Mas vô... – Jared olhava para um cartão de visita de Jensen, e claro que ele não precisava dele para saber o número do capitão, quando discava o numero em seu celular o coração ia acelerando.

22222

Jensen estava saindo de seu consultório em direção à sala de cirurgia, quase não atendeu ao telefone, mas quando o viu o numero, mudou de ideia, estranhando o fato do moreno está ligando. – Alô meu... – Gatinho morreu ao ouvir uma voz mais velha quase cansada.

- Capitão. Major Padalecki. – O senhor explicou toda a situação para o capitão.

- Major, o senhor não pode ficar sem remédio...

- Eu estou tomando os que o senhor passou para mim. Quando o meu neto, o Jared, pode ir falar com o senhor? Vou passar para ele.

- Capitão.

- Não fala assim, tenho que ir para uma cirurgia agora e pau duro não faz parte... – Jared queria responder, mas não podia por causa do avô. – Amanhã, as 17:30, pode ser?

- Sem problema, então até amanhã. – Jared torcia para não ter ficado vermelho.

- Estarei ansioso. Adorei ouvir a tua voz. Beijos gatinho. – Jared desligou.

- Está vermelho por quê? – A voz de seu avô fez Jared voltar para a realidade.

22222

O dia passou lento para os dois, Jensen estava feliz, pois iria ver o moreno e pelo horário poderia sair e comer alguma coisa fora do hospital, "Infelizmente terei de ficar sem a sobremesa." Sorriu com o pensamento safado.

No horário certo Jared entrou no consultório de Jensen, e foi logo prensado na parede e sufocado com beijos fortes que foram correspondidos com a mesma força.

Jensen se afastou relutante do jovem. Pegou os exames do major e o nome do remédio. – Jared, vou receitar outro remédio para o seu avô, esse que o capitão Somerhalder passou é bom, mas vai causar todos aqueles efeitos que não quero para ele, não tem necessidade. Esse aqui é melhor, no resto, os exames estão bem, pouca alteração em relação ao último. – Jensen depois de explicar a situação do avô de Jared, o convidou para o jantar ali por perto mesmo. – Me espera na parada de ônibus.

Jensen saiu do consultório junto com o moreno e na porta da sala em que o capitão ficaria para algumas recomendações em sua ausência, se despediram como médico e paciente, somente os olhares trocados os denunciavam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E com aquele homem? – Jared quase tem um ataque cardíaco quando o seu pai o interpelou, e pela cara do coronel este não gostou do que viu...

2222222222

**N.A.:** Eu troquei o Ty Olsson pelo Jason Mamoa! Ficou melhor, apesar dele não ter tanta importância na história por enquanto.

**Comentários da beta:**

(Ama a todos nós só por ter criado Jared Padalecki!)

(Amigo chato! É o Jens, não precisa ser nem um, nem outro!)

(Aluno pervertido!)

despertou para os prazeres da carne e parecia que lhe roubara a alma. (Que lindo!)

(Meu Deus, que visão...) Jensen baixando a cueca do Jared no dente! kkk

(Que foooooofo!)

Resposta aos reviews não logados.

**Anonimo:** Eu também não conseguir deixar de penar em um final, mas naquele momento queria escrever uma fic bem leve, essa será um pouco sofrida. Mil beijos.

**Blue Mystery**

Veio rápido esse capítulo, espero que não demore o próximo, o tempo está curto. Bom te ver por aqui! Mil Beijos.

**Luluzinha**

Que bom que gostou da continuação, fiu que o Jared nem fez tanta merda, apesar do Jensen ter dado uma sumida e ter ficado tipo não estou afim de você, mas parece que eles se acertaram e o Papi Padalecki? Srsrs Vai gostar do genro?

Mil beijos.

**Sol Padackles**

Continue, mas não será uma looooooooong, será uma longuinha! Srrsrsr

Mas eu aceito ser linda! Srsrrs

O que o vovô Padalecki pediu foi quase isso, mas nos próximos descobrirá o que aquele velho safado vai querer! Srsrrs

Sempre é bom eles terem bons amigos, e o Jensen e o Jared são bem resolvidos, deu para perceber que o problema não será entre eles. Srsrrsrs

Você viu que quem estava com o Jared não era pareô para o Jensen, tadinho é até uma luta bem desigual. Lindinho, mas sem graça! Kkkkk

O Chad é um bom amigo. !

A tortura foi curta, mas acho que o outro capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho! Srrsr Desculpa ai!

Mil beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Avisos iniciais: Como sempre todos os erros são da minha beta que está escrevendo meu presente de aniversário um capitulo por ano! Já iram por que demoro!kkkk

Aproveitem que tem dois capítulos: http:***/***www**.***fanfiction***.****net**/s/853 3555/1/**Meu-Namorado***-%C3%A9-um-Fanwriter-2

Te amo Anja! E Obrigada! Louca pelo próximo aniversário. srsrrs

Jensen saiu do consultório junto com o moreno e, na porta da sala em que o capitão ficaria para algumas recomendações em sua ausência, se despediram como médico e paciente, somente os olhares trocados os denunciavam.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E com aquele homem? – Jared quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o seu pai o interpelou, e pela cara do coronel este não gostou do que viu.

- Pai... – Foi à única coisa que escapou dos lábios de Jared.

- Se assustou por quê? – O coronel sentiu algo entre o filho e o capitão. Apesar de eles não estarem fazendo nada demais.

- O senhor chegou assim de surpresa. – O moreno ficou o olhando, pensando se contaria a verdade ou não. Se fosse outro homem falaria para o pai sem medo, mas Jensen já tinha um histórico nada favorável com o coronel. – Eu vim aqui por que o vovô mandou.

- Me espera na recepção, tenho que resolver uma situação. Voltarei logo. – Quando Jared se viu sozinho, mandou um recado para o loiro cancelando o jantar.

333333

- Jared eu não me importo se seu pai souber sobre nós dois. – Jensen ligou para o moreno assim que recebeu a mensagem.

- Eu não quero problemas para você.

- Eu sou grandinho, sei cuidar de mim. Agora vou ter que ficar sem você por causa desse medo bobo. – Jensen se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois ele foi um pouco ríspido com o moreno. – Desculpa! Eu odeio quando estragam os meus planos, mas continuo dizendo que não tem nada demais.

- É melhor desse jeito, me entende.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que pagar direitinho essa minha frustração. – Jensen amansou a voz.

- Vai ser um prazer. – Jared respondeu em um tom tímido. – Ai... – A voz de Gerald o assustou.

- O que vai ser um prazer? Vive se assustando por quê? Está fazendo algo errado? – O pai dele sempre foi desconfiado.

- O senhor que vive chegando de surpresa. – Jensen ria, pois o telefone ainda estava ligado. – Depois a gente se fala. Era um amigo que me pediu uma ajuda. – Falou assim que desligou, se sentia mal em mentir para o pai.

- Vamos jantar, aqui tem um restaurante aqui muito bom. – Jared seguiu o pai quase já arrependido, principalmente quando o viu o loiro no final do corredor lhe encarando.

333333

- Muito bem, agora me conte. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o coronel, assim que se sentaram à mesa no restaurante do hospital.

- O vovô não quer ser tratado pelo capitão Somerhalder...

- Que fixação é essa pelo Capitão Ackles. – Interrompeu o coronel. – O remédio do Somerhalder não está o deixando sonolento, esse era o meu medo. E olha que o médico avisou que aconteceria.

- Pai! Não acredito! Mesmo sabendo que o vovô não quer se tornar um zumbi, o senhor aceita esse tratamento, por quê?

- Eu não gosto do Capitão Ackles, e se o teu avô soubesse metade do que sei, ia parar com essa admiração toda. – Jared percebeu que fez bem em não contar nada para o pai, caso contrário o coronel estaria tendo ataques de raiva.

- O vovô não está sonolento com o remédio por que simplesmente joga fora depois que a mamãe se distrai. O Jen... – Jared parou de falar, disfarçou com uma tosse, pois ia usar o primeiro nome do médico. – O capitão Ackles, passou outro remédio. E deixe o vô se tratar com quem quiser, o senhor sabe o quanto ele é difícil.

- Tudo bem. – O coronel não estava conformado, mas Jared tinha razão, capitão Ackles foi o único que conseguiu fazer o pai seguir o tratamento de maneira correta, com todas as orientações e sem reclamar.

- Não. – Gemeu o moreno.

– O que foi? - Perguntou o coronel, quando Jared gemeu ao ler uma mensagem no celular.

- Nada. É o Chad. – Mas na verdade era uma mensagem do Jensen, que dizia: "Te espero no banheiro, quero mais um beijo." Jared mandou de volta outra com um não em letras maiúsculas.

- Hum... Vou ao banheiro. – E o coronel se preparou para levantar da cadeira.

- NÃO! – Gritou Jared, para o espanto do coronel.

- Por que não? – Gerald olhou estranho para o filho e não estava gostando de alguns pensamentos que queriam se formar em sua mente.

- Por que eu estou apertado. – E Jared correu em direção ao banheiro, diante do olhar desconfiado do pai.

Jensen decidiu jantar no próprio hospital e para sua agradável surpresa encontrou o moreno ali com o pai, e resolveu se aproveitar da situação mandando a mensagem.

Ia saindo do banheiro chateado depois de receber a negativa do moreno, quando este entrou todo assustado.

- Jensen... – E a reclamação foi calada em um beijo rápido, pois Jensen correu e trancou a porta para o desespero de Jared. – Abre... – Novo beijo mais longo, molhado, onde a língua atrevida do loiro invadiu a sua boca, e suas mãos apertavam suas nádegas o puxando contra um membro que faltava pular de dentro da calça do uniforme.

- Que bom que mudou de ideia. – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de interromper o beijo.

- Meu pai quer vir ao banheiro. – Jared falou entre o desespero de ser pego em flagrante e a vontade de se entregar as carícias.

- Mas para ele não vai rolar beijinho. – Brincou Jensen com o desespero do moreno.

- Abre a porta, tenho de voltar e alguém pode bater. – Jared choramingava, mas sem conseguir sair dos braços do capitão.

- Apenas mais um beijinho. – Jensen dizia mordendo a orelha do moreno, que ofereceu os lábios. – Pronto, agora pode ir. – Disse depois de interromper o beijo longo que os deixou sem fôlego.

3333

- Por que demorou tanto? – Gerald reclamou e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Jared procurou o loiro pelo restaurante e respirou aliviado quando o viu junto ao balcão.

Quando o coronel voltou, fizeram o pedido, Jared agradecia o fato do coronel não ter encontrado com o capitão.

O moreno estava com um pedaço de sanduiche na boca quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. – Boa noite, coronel. – Com o susto a comida ainda por mastigar passou direto o fazendo engasgar.

Jensen verificou o estado de Jared rapidamente e vendo a gravidade aplicou a manobra de Heimlich, o pedaço do sanduiche acertou em cheio o peito do pai do moreno, sujando o uniforme deste.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram, mas não preocuparam, pois Jared estava sendo socorrido por um dos melhores médicos do hospital. E assim que o moreno desentalou, esqueceram a situação.

Jensen fez o moreno sentar e se sentou ao lado dele, o coronel se acalmou em ver o filho a salvo, mas ficou sem ação ao ver o capitão acariciando o rosto de Jared com muita intimidade para um simples conhecido.

- Você está bem? – A voz carinhosa e preocupada do capitão também chamou atenção, Jared apenas balançou a cabeça, e aceitava o carinho sem protestar.

O bip de Jensen o chamou e o loiro pegou o celular discando imediatamente para saber o que tinha acontecido, e instintivamente enrolou os dedos nos cabelos de Jared enquanto falava com o posto de enfermagem que tinha o bipado.

-Eu tenho de ir. Você vai ficar legal? – Novos carinhos sob os olhares atentos de Gerald, Jared confirmou e Jensen bateu continência para o coronel que respondeu no automático.

3333333

- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – O coronel encarava o filho sem acreditar no que seus olhos viram. Jared encarava seu pai sem saber se mentiria ou não.

- Pai, desde que me assumi, eu prometi que nunca mais ia mentir para o senhor, mas sei que tem algumas restrições contra o Capitão Ackles. Porém acho que não adianta esconder nada: nós estamos ficando. – Jared depois do pequeno discurso, falou a verdade de uma vez.

- Ficando? – Gerald falou devagar e com ares pensativos, como se estivesse ouvindo aquela palavra pela primeira vez. – FICANDO! – Bateu na mesa ao gritar, Jared se encolheu, mas devido os olhares das pessoas o coronel respirou fundo. – O que isso significa? Vocês estão namorando? Estão o que?

- Ficar, é uma relação mais aberta, sem muito compromisso, entende? – o moreno falava retraído, já arrependido de ter confessado sua relação com o Jensen.

- Então aquela história do seu avô era uma mentira?

- Não, é verdade o vovô pediu para eu vir falar com o Jensen...

- Jensen? – O coronel interrompeu, e fechou os olhos, indignado com a maneira que o jovem falou o nome do médico. – Perdi a fome. – E empurrou o prato de salada para frente. – Você consegue ir embora para casa, sozinho, daqui?

- Claro. – Jared também abandonou o seu sanduiche. – Eu já vou.

33333

- Onde posso encontrar ao capitão Ackles? – O coronel depois que o filho saiu, resolveu procurar o médico.

- No momento ele está operando. – Informou a enfermeira, uma civil que trabalhava no hospital.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Acredito que sim. Pois o procedimento se iniciou há pouco tempo. – O coronel pensou em esperar, mas resolveu ir para casa, e se acalmar, assim poderia agir com mais coerência.

333333

- Capitão Ackles, o Coronel Padalecki lhe espera em seu consultório. – Jensen de certa forma já esperava por isso, Jared lhe mandou uma mensagem contando tudo que tinha acontecido depois que saiu do restaurante no dia anterior.

Depois de ter lido o SMS, assim que saiu da sala de cirurgia, ligou para o moreno para saber se estava tudo bem. Jared garantiu que o pai não foi violento, mas não estava feliz, por sinal parecia que estava com muita raiva com a situação, e diante dessas palavras e mais o fato de ter recebido a informação que o coronel tinha ido atrás dele, esperava a visita.

O coronel chegou ao hospital pela manhã bem cedo, mas foi informado que o Capitão só estaria de volta ao hospital pela parte da tarde, a partir das 16hs.

Foi um dia longo para o coronel, quanto mais pensava, mais se irritava e se convencia que o lugar do Capitão era longe de seu filho, talvez até quisesse se vingar: fazer Jared sofrer, joga-lo contra a família, etc. Mil pensamentos povoavam a cabeça de Gerald.

- Coronel. – Jensen bateu continência como era de praxe, recebendo outra de volta.

- Capitão, não irei fazer rodeios, deve saber o motivo da minha visita. – O coronel olhava para Jensen com uma raiva controlada. – Quero que se afaste do meu filho.

- Coronel, já que o senhor foi direto ao ponto, também irei: não me afastarei do Jared por que o senhor simplesmente não gosta de mim. – Jensen foi firme, sem ser grosseiro.

- Não gosto de você? Eu te desprezo! Quando meu pai precisou de um neuro recusei seu nome, apesar da fama de ser o melhor. Mas infelizmente, você cruzou o caminho da minha família, ao ponto de estar envolvido com o meu filho, – o coronel respirou fundo, - e isso eu não aceito! – Gritou a última frase.

- Eu não entendo por que esse desprezo todo... – Jensen realmente não compreendia, pois nunca fez nada para aquele homem.

- Você me afrontou diante de todo quartel.

- O senhor fez uma pergunta, apenas respondi.

- Uma pergunta que não era para ser respondida. – O coronel deu um passo para frente e Jensen recuou, não por medo, mas para evitar que esse confronto chegasse a um ponto irreversível.

- Quando não se quer ouvir a resposta, não se deve fazer a pergunta. – Jensen apesar de não querer brigar, não resistiu.

- Atrevido. – O coronel levantou a mão, mas antes que atingisse o alvo o loiro segurou seu pulso.

- Acredito que o senhor esteja valorizando demais uma situação. Um fato bobo que devia ter sido esquecido. – Jensen usou um tom mais conciliatório.

- Esquecido... Por sua causa, ainda sou coronel. – Jensen o olhou surpreso. – Minha missão era impedir que os gays se assumissem e assim envergonhasse a nossa companhia. Mas um tenente de merda, com o Orgulho Gay, gritou pra todo mundo que era uma bicha. Não precisava ter feito isso ali, naquele momento se exibindo... E por causa de sua rebeldia, minha promoção foi adiada, e outro General veio comandar o QG de NY, e eu continuei em segundo. – O coronel respirou fundo. – Dá para esquecer isso?

- Mas coronel, eu não fiz propositalmente. – Jensen nunca imaginou que aquele simples ato, causaria tanto dano na carreira militar daquele que discursava. – Isso me faz admirá-lo, por ter aceitado o Jared, sem o abandonar, assim como tantos pais.

- Se o Jared fosse um deficiente mental ou físico, o amaria, por tanto não vou deixar de fazer isso por que ele é um degenerado sexual. – Jensen arregalou os olhos surpreso. - Deve ser algum tipo de doença, pois ele mesmo já chorou muito na minha frente afirmando que se pudesse deixava de ser gay.

- Acredito que a maioria de nós, homossexuais, deixaria de ser, se pudéssemos. – Jensen afirmou pensativo. – Mas tenho certeza que depois que descobriu, parou de me perseguir.

- Parei mesmo, pois pensei nele, não quero que ele sofra por algo que não tem controle. Eu amo meu filho, e por ama-lo o quero longe dele, é só o que te peço. – O coronel estava cansado, não tinha dormido a noite inteira.

- Coronel, eu compreendo toda sua aflição e entendo a raiva que nutre por mim, mesmo não me sentindo culpado por isso. – Jensen parou de falar e olhou nos olhos de Gerald. – Mas eu não vou abrir mão do que tenho com o Jared, eu gosto dele.

- Gosta dele? Ou quer abusar da juventude, da inexperiência? – O coronel voltou a ficar agitado. – Você é bem mais velho, vai estraçalhar a vida dele.

- Não...

- Se afaste do meu filho, é uma ordem. – Interrompeu o coronel.

- Pensei que estivesse conversando com o pai, e não com o meu superior. – Jensen se colocou em posição de sentido. – Sinto muito senhor, e sem querer desrespeita-lo, mas não aceito ordem em relação a minha vida pessoal.

- Pois eu vou acabar com a sua vida profissional, que não vai restar nem a pessoal para contar história. – A palavras do coronel soaram como um mau presságio no coração de Jensen, tanto que este sentiu calafrios por seu corpo.

Assim que o coronel saiu Jensen se sentou e baixou a cabeça fazendo exercício de respiração e assim se acalmar.

33333

- Coronel Padalecki. – O caminho de Gerald foi interrompido pelo Tenente Coronel Fuller.

- Coronel Fuller. – Respondeu de volta a continência do outro e continuou a caminhada torcendo que o outro não puxasse assunto, o que não aconteceu.

- Algo com o seu pai? – Fuller não era amigo de Padalecki, mas como eram ambos oficiais frequentavam a mesma roda e clube, sabiam um pouco da vida um do outro.

- Não, meu pai está bem. São outras coisas... – Padalecki não queria expor o problema, afinal era algo pessoal. Seguiam pelo corredor em direção à saída.

- É seu filho? – As palavras de Fuller fizeram o Coronel Padalecki parar e encarar o colega de farda.

- O que sabe sobre isso? – Perguntou sério.

- O jovem às vezes aparece por aqui. – Fuller não sabia de nada, tinha visto Jensen e Jared nos corredores na tarde passada, e sentiu um clima de intimidade, e no seu coração o ciúme bateu forte. Com a ida do coronel Padalecki atrás do capitão, jogou o verde, depois de confirmar que não era nada com o velho pai do coronel.

- O Jared tem aparecido sempre por aqui? – O coronel perguntou de maneira incrédula.

- Venha ao meu gabinete. – O coronel Padalecki seguiu Fuller. – Capitão Ackles, é um excelente profissional, mas é dado a devassidão. Gosta de garotos jovens, tendo o cuidado de serem maiores de idade, pois os que apareceram por aqui atrás dele nunca foram menores.

- E essa situação não vai para sua ficha? – Padalecki estava indignado.

- Eu chamava atenção, mas nada de muito grave, me convencia que não tinha culpa de se apaixonarem por ele. E realmente alguns estavam apenas tentando chegar próximo, e outros queriam reatar, e como nada era contra lei e nunca atrapalhou o seu trabalho... – Fuller terminou com um encolher de ombros.

- E o Jared?

- O Jared parece que tem a atenção do capitão, mas isso está servido de apostas na boca pequena. – Fuller se debruçou sobre a sua mesa antes de comentar baixinho. – Alguns riem do senhor, pois perseguiu tanto o capitão, e agora ele será o seu genro.

- Nunca! – O coronel Padalecki se levantou. – Hoje mesmo acabo com essa história.

- Pode contar comigo coronel. – Fuller ria por dentro, não gostava de ninguém muito próximo a Jensen, e a indignação do coronel Padalecki, falava mais do que mil palavras.

33333

- Você podia ter marcado em um lugar com menos luz. – Jensen falou ao sentar do lado de Jared em uma praça. Era sete da noite, mas no mês de julho o sol demora a se por em NY.

- Acho que aqui está ótimo. – Jared se afastou do loiro, quando este tentou tocá-lo.

- Ótimo para que? – Jensen estranhou a atitude do moreno, na verdade desde que Jared telefonou marcando esse encontro, o tom da voz do mesmo denotava problema pela frente, mas o loiro veio preparado para mudar esse jogo.

- Pra uma despedida. – Jared tentou ser frio, mas não conseguia encarar o loiro.

- Despedida por quê? – Jensen estava analisando a situação.

- Por que é o melhor para nós dois, essa nossa... Sei lá o que temos, não tem futuro, você é muito mais velho, eu tenho muitas coisas para curtir. Não quero problema com o meu pai por causa de algo assim sem importância. – A última palavra quase sumiu no sussurro que se formou.

- Então você me deixar por causa do seu pai. O que ele falou para você? – Jensen estava sério, mas segurou o rosto de Jared com a ponta dos dedos erguendo o queixo do moreno o fazendo lhe encarar, mas os olhos fugiram, buscando outras paisagens que não fosse o verde inquiridor dos olhos do loiro.

- Não é apenas por causa dele. É por mim também, ele contou dos rapazes que vão atrás de você no quartel. Todos novinhos e que cansa logo deles. – Jared nesse momento demonstrava a sua idade e experiência, era apenas um garoto.

- Isso é mentira, não tenho garotinhos correndo atrás de mim no quartel. E nem tenho essa preferência, mas não vou dizer que você é o primeiro fedelho – Jared lhe olhou magoado – com quem me relacionei, geralmente saio com homens que sabem onde estão se metendo. E você sabia tanto que nunca me cobrou nada.

- É verdade, nunca te cobrei por que não tivemos nada, apenas sexo. E apesar de ter sido muito bom, é sexo, e por isso não vale tantos conflitos. – Jensen se ajoelhou de frente para Jared de forma que o moreno ficasse de frente para ele.

- Não temos apenas sexo. – Jensen teve de segurar com as duas mãos o rosto do moreno para tentar olhar nos olhos, que no momento estavam sem o brilho habitual.

- O que temos então? – Jared queria fugir, e de preferência com o loiro, mas não podia dizer isso para ele, precisava ser forte e seguir com a missão que lhe foi destinada.

- Não sei, mas é algo que vale a pena lutar e enfrentar os conflitos que possam surgir. – Jensen estava quase implorando para Jared lhe olhar.

- Não, tenho outras coisas para realizar, outras bocas para beijar, o sexo com você foi bom, mas pode ter outros melhores. Sou muito novo, tenho que viver mais, sei que não temos nenhum compromisso, mas já perdi muito tempo. – Jensen se levantou ao ouvir essas palavras, percebeu que Jared estava ali para afastá-lo de si, e naquele momento não poderia fazer nada. Como um bom estrategista, que sempre foi, resolveu recuar.

- Se você acha melhor assim. – Ao ouvir essas palavras de Jensen, Jared pela primeira vez o encarou rapidamente antes de desviar o olhar, mas o loiro percebeu uma confusão de dor e decepção, como se esperasse mais insistência por parte do capitão. – Adeus.

- Adeus. – Jared falou firme, porém tão baixo que teve certeza que Jensen não ouviu, pois o capitão já se afastava sem olhar para trás.

"Não pense que vou desistir de você, meu gatinho." Esse era o pensamento do loiro enquanto se forçava a caminhar para longe daquele que ainda não estava preparado para abrir mão, e que talvez nunca estivesse.

33333

Jared se levantou do banco e começou a andar pelo parque, de cabeça baixa e assim evitar que todos vissem as suas lágrimas que não conseguia controlar.

- Vamos para casa filho. – O coronel o segurou pelo braço.

- Será que posso ficar sozinho, já fiz tudo que o senhor mandou, agora me deixa em paz. – Gritou o moreno que se livrou do pai e saiu correndo. O coronel pensou em ir atrás do filho, mas não teria fôlego para correr, e era melhor deixar o jovem um pouco só e assim este esfriar a cabeça.

Jared correu até cansar, parecia que estava fugindo, na verdade estava fugindo da dor, do desespero que estava sentindo, mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria. Quando o corpo dele pediu descanso se jogou na grama e reviveu as últimas horas passadas de sua vida.

Flash Back on

- Pai. – Jared não estranhou o coronel no final da tarde em seu quarto na irmandade, estava esperando pela visita, Jensen tinha lhe contado sobre a visita do coronel.

- Acabei de chegar do hospital...

- Eu sei. Jensen me ligou.

- Ótimo, então não vou fazer rodeios. – A voz do coronel fez Jared recuar. – Você tem de se afastar daquele homem.

- Pai, eu sinto muito, mas o senhor não pode se intrometer na minha vida nesse sentido, não vou me afastar do Jensen apenas por que não gosta dele. –Jared foi firme em sua colocação.

- Tudo bem, que você é maior de idade, dono do seu próprio nariz, mas ainda sou o teu pai, e como tal tenho obrigações morais que para mim serão eternas. – Gerald passou as mãos pelo rosto e em seguida encarou o filho. – Você está certo, eu não gosto do capitão Ackles, mas não é por isso que não aceito a relação entre vocês. Ele é um homem mais velho, e que tem certas predileções para garotos novos, iguais a você, que depois de usados e abusados, são jogados fora. Não quero que sofra e seja humilhado desse jeito.

- Pai. – Jared olhou de maneira carinhosa para o coronel, achando que essa era a real preocupação, na verdade ele queria acreditar nisso. – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas minha relação com o Jensen, apesar do pouco tempo, já ultrapassou o estágio do 'será que ele vai me ligar?' Claro que podemos terminar, afinal, relacionamentos acabam, mas posso afirmar para o senhor, que temos algo especial...

- Especial? – O grito do coronel interrompeu o discurso apaixonado do moreno. – Como você mesmo disse: relacionamentos acabam, e o seu com esse homem tem de acabar, seja ele "especial" ou não.

- Eu não vou terminar com o Jensen. – Jared foi firme, mostrando que não aceitava intromissão de ninguém no assunto.

- Eu vou te afastar desse homem por bem ou por mal. Você escolhe. – O tom de voz do coronel era ameaçador.

- Como assim? – Jared olhou com receio para o pai.

- Se você não der um pé na bunda naquele capitãozinho, vou ter que cobrar alguns favores, e mandar o teu queridinho para um campo de batalha bem longe daqui. Mas perto de você, ele não fica. – O coronel conhecia muito bem o filho e sabia que uma ameaça dessa podia surtir o efeito que queria.

- O senhor não faria isso! – Jared olhou de maneira incrédula para o pai.

- Para proteger a minha família, eu passo por cima de qualquer coisa, para destruir o inimigo. – O coronel olhava fixo para o filho para não deixar nenhum tipo de dúvida.

- O Jensen não é seu inimigo. – Jared estava se desesperando.

- Para mim ele é, o como tal precisa ser eliminado. Claro que isso pode acontecer de uma maneira sem tantos dramas, traumas ou perigos. – Gerald sabia que a decisão do filho estava tomada e era favorável para ele. – A relação de vocês está no começo, sem grandes amores estabelecidos. Ele já disse que te ama?

- Não. – A voz de Jared era apenas um sussurro.

- E você já disse que o ama?

- Não, mas eu...

- Você não ama nada, não sabe nada sobre o amor, está iludido por um homem mais velho, experiente, o melhor na área que quer seguir. E ele é muito bonito, isso não nego, por que não sou cego, ele tem tudo para você pensar que está apaixonado. – O coronel falava de maneira fria, nem parecia que estava lidando com o seu filho, e sim dando ordem para um soldado.

- Mas... – Jared tentava falar, porém o pai não deixava.

- Termine com ele, volte para casa e assim entre mortos e feridos, todos serão salvos. Tem até amanhã para dar uma resposta, caso contrário, sexta-feira estarei indo para Washington, e vocês se afastarão, mas cedo do que imagina. E namoro só pela internet, entre uma bomba e outra.

O coronel saiu do quarto de Jared, respirou fundo assim que fechou a porta, sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas era melhor assim. "Com certeza Jared ainda não foi para cama com o Ackles, e deve ser por isso que aquele capitãozinho quer me enfrentar. Pode desistir." Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do coronel diante desse pensamento.

Jared ligou no outro dia para o pai, ainda tentou fazer que este mudasse de ideia, mas ele estava irredutível, e então ligou para o Jensen marcando o fatídico encontro.

Flash back off

Jared foi a pé para casa, chegou quase meia-noite. E como uma criança chorou no colo da mãe. – Eu vou conversar com o seu pai, vai dar tudo certo. – Sharon o consolava, mas sabia que Gerald estava irredutível, teria que dar um tempo, pois o seu marido não podia nem ouvir o nome do capitão relacionando ele com Jared.

3333

- Jensen talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – Misha tentava acalmar o amigo que bufava de raiva.

- Melhor para quem? – Gritou o loiro. – Desculpa... Não me conformo, se eu desconfiasse que a minha declaração fosse prejudicá-lo, teria ficado calado, mesmo irritado diante daquele discurso babaca. Mas ele que não pense que irei desistir.

- O que você vai fazer? Invadir a casa do coronel e arrancar o Jared de lá? – Jensen tinha acabado de voltar da NYU, foi tentar encontrar o moreno na saída das aulas, depois de descobrir que o mesmo não estava mais morando na Irmandade.

- Se for preciso faço isso mesmo. O velho desgraçado está vigiando e controlando o filho, e para isso acontecer alguma ameaça ele fez para o Jared. Eu até desconfio o que seja. O Chad disse que não sabe de nada, mas eu vou descobrir e pegar o meu gatinho de volta.

- Jensen, não vai fazer do Jared um cabo de força, antes de qualquer coisa avalia o teu sentimento pelo garoto. Analisa se não é apenas para irritar o coronel.

- Eu não fiquei com o Jared por causa do pai dele.

- Eu sei, mas agora pode ser isso. Jensen você nunca se ligou em ninguém, porém sempre gostou de uma boa briga. E o coronel está te oferecendo uma na bandeja, e de repente se ele deixasse quieto... – Misha entortou a cabeça e levantou as sobrancelhas, tipo pensa nisso. – Vou à UTI, tenho uns pacientes para avaliar.

Apesar de achar alguma lógica nas palavras de Misha, Jensen não conseguia acreditar que aquela necessidade de ter o Jared perto de si, ao ponto de dormir agarrado com o travesseiro que ainda guardava o cheiro do moreno e ao acordar quase chorar de frustração por não tê-lo ali do lado, pudesse ser apenas uma birra.

3333

- Hoje é sexta-feira, e a onde vai ser a farra? – Misha tentava alegrar o amigo.

- Eu vou dormir, troquei de serviço com o Ian, ele pediu para viajar com a noiva dele, e como eu estou sozinho, sem nada para fazer... Ainda não sei como chegar perto do Jared, trabalhando me distraio. – Jensen brincava com a caneta e nem percebia o olhar preocupado do amigo.

- Era melhor você sair e tentar esquecer essa situação. – Jensen deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça.

- No momento não dá. Vou dormir na tua casa.

- Tudo bem.

333333

- Bom dia, capitão Ackles, o senhor me parece meio abatido. – Foi o comentário de Fuller na segunda pela manhã, acompanhado de um olhar cínico e libidinoso causando certo asco no loiro.

- Impressão sua, coronel, apenas cansaço, foi um final de semana cheio. – Jensen respondeu tentando não se estressar, pois ele sentia que estava ao ponto de explodir por qualquer coisa. A falta de Jared estava mexendo com ele em todos os sentidos, apenas o seu trabalho ainda não tinha sido afetado.

- Capitão, o Major Padalecki quer uma consulta ainda essa semana com o senhor. – A Cabo Cohen, sua secretária informou assim que chegou ao consultório. – Mas estamos todos lotados, porém ele insiste, dizendo que o senhor encontraria uma brecha para atendê-lo.

- Tudo bem marca para quarta às 17hs. – Jensen tentou não se iludir achando que Jared poderia vir acompanhando o avô.

333333

- Desculpa a demora, Major. – Jensen bateu continência ao cumprimentar o velho oficial. – Quem veio lhe acompanhando?

- Eu, - e o coronel entrou na sala de recepção dos consultórios. Ackles bateu continência como deveria ser e mandou os dois entrarem em sua sala.

- Acredito major que o senhor veio por causa...

- É por isso mesmo. – O Major foi rápido interrompendo o capitão, pareceu que não queria que o filho soubesse. – Em duas semanas Josh vai estar na cidade e já falei com ele.

- O que o senhor falou com Josh? – O coronel perguntou curioso, estava estranhando aquela conversa.

- Nada, você não vai se meter na minha vida como está fazendo com Jared. – Ao ouvir o nome do moreno o capitão e o coronel se encararam. – Acredita que o Jared voltou para casa a mando do pai, isso por que este não aprova o namorado do garoto.

- Pai...

- O capitão Ackles é médico, e para médico não se esconde nada. – Jensen mordeu os lábios para não rir da cara que o coronel fez ao se repreendido. – Eu não gosto do Jared ser gay, o senhor sabe disso, mas ele é! Fazer o que? Deixa o menino namorar em paz, não concorda, capitão?

- Concordo, o Jared já sabe muito bem o que quer. – Jensen falou sem desviar o olhar do coronel.

- O problema capitão é que esse namorado não presta e pode fazê-lo sofrer.

- Fazer sofrer! Como se pudéssemos impedir o sofrimento de nossos filhos. O Jared anda triste, amuado pelos cantos, até pensei em lhe encher a paciência, mas desistir, Sharon já tentou conversar com esse cabeça dura e nada. Ainda não entendi por que o Jared está aceitando essa situação. – O Major ficou pensativo, nesse momento.

- Pai, eu sei que não devemos esconder nada de um médico, mas isso é a nossa vida pessoal. – O coronel queria mandar o pai calar a boca, mas como fazer isso? O senso de respeito que ele tinha pelo pai era maior do que qualquer rixa com o capitão.

- Às vezes o nosso pessoal que está causando toda a doença, não é certo capitão?

- O senhor tem razão major. – Em outra ocasião estaria se divertindo com a situação. – O próprio Gerald está com dor de cabeça direto, acredito que seja pressão. Daria para o senhor examiná-lo?

- Claro. – E Jensen se levantou. - Sente ali coronel, irei medir sua pressão.

- Gerald deu até um carro para Jared de presente de aniversário, tudo isso para compensar o amor perdido, como se um Dodge Charger 2008, pudesse substituir o calor humano. – O velho riu como se tivesse contando uma piada.

- Sua pressão está bem alta coronel. Vou lhe aplicar uma injeção. – O capitão pegou uma em seu armário para essas emergências. – Essa é um pouco dolorida, mas para homens de verdade, acredito que será sem drama.

- Tá doendo demais. – O coronel reclamou e Jensen sabia que era verdade.

- Deixa de ser frouxo. – O major ria do filho. – Gerald sempre teve medo de injeção. – Capitão, no domingo teremos um almoço em comemoração ao aniversário do Jared, o senhor está convidado.

- Pai! O aniversário é do Jared, ficar convidando os outros assim...

- O Jared disse que eu podia convidar quem eu quisesse. – O velho revirou os olhos. – O senhor vai capitão?

- Será um prazer. – Jensen sorriu desafiador para o coronel.

- Você... Ai! – gritou Gerald, pois Jensen acelerou um pouco e liberou o liquido mais rápido causando propositalmente a dor, na verdade ele poderia até matar o coronel ali com aquele medicamento. – Não seria o certo uma enfermeira?

- Não tinha a necessidade de ocupar ninguém, com algo que posso fazer. – Jensen respondia com calma e respeito, mas o brilho no olhar desafiava o coronel.

- O senhor não se atreva a aparecer na minha casa. – Disse o Coronel voltando ao consultório, depois de ter deixado o pai no carro.

- Por que não? Fui convidado. – Jensen falou de maneira displicente e mandou o próximo paciente entrar evitando assim um confronto.

3333

O resto da semana se arrastou para Jensen, sua maior dúvida era se iria ou não ao aniversário do moreno. Essa incerteza durou até o último segundo quando se decidiu depois de meia hora que estava estacionado na esquina da casa de Jared, onde estava ocorrendo a festa.

Jared estava inquieto olhava para a porta da entrada do quintal, esperando a qualquer momento ver o loiro, ele se tornou pura agonia depois que soube do convite que o avô fez a Jensen.

O coronel olhava para porta de entrada suspendendo a respiração cada vez que está se abria, duvidava que o capitão aparecesse, mas ele sabia o quanto o loiro podia ser atrevido.

Se um olhar matasse Jensen, estaria morto com a quantidade de ondas de ódio que estava recebendo do Coronel Padalecki, mas ele nem percebeu, pois tudo em sua volta desapareceu ao encontrar os olhos de Jared cravados nos dele.

**33333**

**Resposta aos reviews não logados:**

Anonimo: viu que o moreno quase morre! Kkkkkk

Esse Jensen foi terrível!

E agora como será essa festa, tem gente que adora um barraco!

Até que ponto o coroneel vai se controlar! Kkkk Mil beijos.

Blue Mystery

Não esta demorando muito as atualizações! Srsrrs Não sei até quando!

O Coronel vai ser o pé no saco! Deu para perceber?

Mas será que depois desse aniversário o Jared se manterá longe?

E pior do que p Papa Pada temos alguém bem pior... Mil beijos!

Eve

O Jared é um menino romântico mesmo se entregou para o Jensen, por que o Jensen é o Jensen... srsrsrs

O Momoa ainda vai aparecer! Kkk Mas será que o Jensen aceitaria isso? Veremos mais tarde!kkkkk

Deu para perceber que os problemas não será falta de amor entre eles... Estou igual a Pérola! Kkkkkk Mas ... kkkk

Se você já está com raiva do pai do Jared antes, agora deve está querendo a cabeça dele em uma bandeja... Nem quero imaginar o depois...

O Vovô Pada arranja a situação e nem percebe... O que será que pode acontecer quando ele descobrir quem é o namorado do neto!

Arrasando não mais do que você! Por sinal... srsrrs

Mil biejos!

Luluzinha

O Chad não está contra o Jensen, mas o capitão sumiu ele tinha de ajudar o amigo a não sofrer por esse incerteza, tadinho.

Apesar de nenhum dizer nada, mas o amor entre eles já existe, para mim almas gêmeas se reconhecem! Srsrrsr

Porém problemas virão... kkkkk

Papai Pada vai aprontar...

Mil biejos!

Lalky

O Jared resolveu falar a verdade... Se ferrou!

Agora se ele vai ter coragem de enfrentar o pai, mesmo com as ameaças sofridas?

Vamos ver o poder de convencimento do loiro! Mil Biejos!

Altieri O Gatinho teve um grande problema com o pai. Parece que o loiro está fisgado, tanto que está enfrentando o Coronel como não devia fazer... Será que esse aniversário vai rolar um barraco? Kkkk

Mil beijos

Justine

Nem demorei apara atualizar eu acho... Correr, mas é assim as vezes não tenho uma fic para ler, pois todas resolver se atrasar e de repente enche... kkkk

Éum encontro de almas gêmeas, e quando isso acontece o problema nunca será entre eles, mas os outros que atravessarão pelo caminho... E Teremos algumas pedreiras os atrapalhando na missão de serem felizes!

Percebeu que o Papa Padalecki será um...

Amo quando os dois estão apaixonados, é difícil escrever sem eles se amarem.

Mil beijos!

Sol Padalecke

Desculpa amada, mas não tem concorrência para o Jensen! Nunca! Kkkk

Tentei escrever tanto o Jensen como Jared como pessoas sem encucação se querem dá dão, se querem pegar pega, e acabou nada de cobranças, gostam de estar juntos e pronto, mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas, tem uns espinhos no caminho delesl! Kkkk

O Jensen não sabia mesmo realmente o que ele queria, na verdade acho que apenas ela sabe que o Jared não é qualquer um, por isso vai brigar com o coronel,espero que ele não se quebre nessa!

A pergunta do Jared, foi tão perfeita que eu nem sei qual foi! Kkkkkkk Deu para perceber? Kkkk

Tadinho do Momoa! Kkk Também não gosto dele, mas acho que ele vai aparecer outra vez, ou não! Srsrrsr

O Vovõ é uma incógnita ajudou o neto sem querer, mas até que ponto vai aceitar o capitão quando descobrir que esse é gay? Ele pode se sentir traído, usado, ou não, depende do grau de sabedoria do velho!

O Papa Padalecki vai aprontar, na verdade ele será um salto... Para o mal! Srsrrsr

O Jensen adora pegar o Jared no banheiro, e por causa disso quase mata o moreno! Kkkkk

Imagina se fosse o Pada pai indo no banheiro em vez do filho, eu iria rir muito da cara do Jensen! Kkkk Mas o temor pelo pai falou mais alto!

Acho que o final foi uma coisa bem calma e nada de colapso nervoso! Srsrrsrs

Mil beijos!

**Comentários da Beta:**

(Para de frouxo! Toma coragem logo e pega esse loiro de jeito!)

(Ele quer um dicionário? Se fosse namoro o Jay teria dito... além de chato, burro... kkk)

(Destruir a vida do próprio filho se tornou obrigação moral? Te detesto PadaPai!)

(Isso ai, meu gatinho! ((Se o Jens pode, porque eu não?)))

(E isso virou proteger!)

(Adoro o jeito que ele está na cabeça do Jared para saber!)

(kkk ele não podia estar mais enganado, podia?)

(Isso ae loiro. Nosso moreno vale a pena!)

(Isso aee! Da-lhe vovô!)

(Que lindooos! Fala pro PadaPai chato parar de encher o saco e deixa eles se pegarem que é o que a gente gosta!)


End file.
